the_croodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liyote
Liyotes are carnivorous coyote-like reptomammals from the Croodaceous era. Anatomy They are canine-like like reptomammals with the characteristics of a coyote and their most notable reptilian traits are their tails and ears. The color of their fur and scales can be either orange and black striped and also have thick flat tongues which are colored a vibrant blue, very similar to the realife blue-tongued skink. Pure white variations also exists but they are rare and so far only one individual was seen in the movie. They are cold-blooded, basking in sunlight to regulate their body temperature. Behavior and Abilities Mostly eating eggs, they hunt in coordinated packs to snatch them away from their nests. Although they prefer to run on all fours, they have opposable thumbs and can reach impressive speeds on their hind legs while carrying relatively heavy objects. Despite their speed and cunning, they are rather timid and easily startled due to their low position on the food chain. Ramus, Bear Owls, Macawnivores, Turkey Fish, and Piranhakeets are all easily capable of devouring one if they could catch it. Official Bio In the Movie Liyotes are frequently seen in the movie. A small pack is first seen basking outside of the cave, before being scared away by Grug and Eep. This marks the first appearance of the mysterious white liyote, who seems unafraid of Grugg at first, but eventually runs off. They later take part in the epic battle for a single Ramu egg, with the white liyote as an unwilling volunteer to grab the egg first. They use their speed and cleverness to their advantage, only trumped by Gran's fighting skill and Eep's catlike agility. They continue the chase for a long time, but soon give up and run upon the arrival of the bearowl, unwilling to challenge such a fierce carnivore. The white liyote is apparently abandoned by its pack after this, following the Croods despite its obvious irritation at their constant bickering. When The End destroys the valley, the white liyote is one of the few who didn't make it out. It is seen nervously fondling its tail as it waits to be inevitably crushed by the approaching earthquakes, but is rescued by Grugg and Chunky who carry it to safety in a Piranhakeet-powered flying device concocted by Grug. It along with some regular liyotes soon finds a home as Gran's pet and lives happily with the Croods in Tomorrow. Trivia *For some reason the Dawn of the Croods incarnations of the liyotes are described as being half-lion instead of half-lizard, even though it still maintains it’s reptommalian characterstics. Gallery 03.jpg|Early Concept LiyoteConceptArt.jpg|Liyote concept art Liyote_.jpg|Liyote Liyot.jpg|Liyote The_Croods_Art_LH_15b.jpg|Liyote Pack Croods-animals.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-145.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-147.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-171.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-182.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-183.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-188.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-190.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-193.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-574.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-575.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-578.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-585.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-586.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-588.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-590.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-591.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-595.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-600.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-601.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-602.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-603.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-606.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-607.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-608.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-609.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-610.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-612.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-613.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-614.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-617.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-633.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-635.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-637.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-638.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-639.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-640.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-642.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-643.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-644.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-672.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-4502.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-4508.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9958.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9959.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9962.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9972.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9974.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9994.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9995.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9996.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-9999.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10330.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10335.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10343.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10346.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10480.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10482.jpg the-croods-disneyscreencaps_com-10563.jpg Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Carnivores Category:Dogs Category:Reptomammals Merchandise Croodaceous Creatures.jpg Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Carnivores Category:Dogs Category:Reptomammals Category:Reptiles Category:Mammals Category:TV Show Animals Category:Croodaceous Creatures